


Tickles From Dad

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: virgil needs a laugh, patton is happy to provide [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Tickles From Dad

Anxiety didn’t need a reason. that’s something Virgil had learned a long time ago.

It was a perfect day. No responsibilities or duties to take care of, just a relaxing day off for the sides.

And YET.

Virgil sighed and controlled his breathing, calming himself down from a sudden wave of worried sadness. 

“Hey, kiddo. You doing alright?” Patton approached him with his usual soothing tone. He could tell the signs that something wasn’t quite right.

“O-Oh! Hey, Pat. It’s nothing really, I’m just feeling a little down for no reason.”

“Anything I can do for you?” Patton smiled and rubbed his son’s friend’s back.

“I dunno. I think i just need a good laugh or something.” Virgil shrugged, unaware of the switch he just flipped.

“A good laugh?” Patton’s demeanor changed in that moment. From a soft protective parent to a devious tickle monster in seconds. 

“Yeah, I dunno how though.”

“I have a few ideas on how to make you laugh~” Patton cooed, his grin widening by the minute. 

“Hm?” Virgil turned his attention to that unnerving grin. “And that would be?”

Without words or hesitation, Patton launched both his hands for Virgil’s sides and began rapidly squeezing and spidering across the t-shirt covered skin.

Patton smiled at the moment of realization. For a split second Virgil’s eyes widened as he processed the feeling. 

Loving eager touch at his sides, an odd tingly persistant jolt shooting through his body, a jump and shimmy in his heart, a smile tugging at his lips, and laughter bubbling up inside him quicker than he could stop it.

Virgil burst into loud happy laughter, his smile wide and his giggles bouncy and free. He had never laughed like that before. He gave a few chuckles here and there, but this was magnificent. It was the feeling of unrestricted excitement and mirth.

Virgil instinctively backed up until his back was pressed against the wall, though Patton’s eager tickling fingers never ceased. In fact, they persisted and wandered to other, more sensitive areas. 

Virgil felt a larger burst of sensations at his tummy as Patton kneaded the slight pudge. He threw his head back as laughter poured from his mouth, all involuntary. 

“AW! I had always hoped you were ticklish, kiddo! Your laugh is so precious!”

“Wahahahait! Wahahahahahait! Dahahahahad, nohohohahahaha.”

Patton’s face lit up, perhaps even brighter than Virgil’s.

“Dad…” Patton’s cheeks hurt from his growing smile. “Well I can’t just let my son be all mopey! The tickle monster must help!” Patton giggled to himself and shifted his hands upwards towards his underarms. As soon as those wiggling fingers touched down, Virgil’s arms came rocketing to his sides and his knees buckled. 

“Dahahahahad! Ihihihihit tihihihickles sohohoho muhuhuhuhuch!” Virgil cackled as he slid down the wall, Patton following suit. The purple-clad ball of ticklish nerves curled in on himself, laughing himself hoarse. 

When a tear fell from Virgil’s eye, Patton took it as a sign to stop. He relented, retracting his hands and sitting back to admire the beauty of Virgil’s joy.

It took a couple of minutes for virgil to fully catch his breath, though his smile never faltered.

His smile faltered for a moment before he looked up at Patton with shy eyes. 

“That was… fun. Thanks, Pat-”

Patton cut him off with a squeal and a hug. “Dad.” He nuzzled Virgil’s neck, making the younger giggle. “You called me dad.” 

Virgil’s face softened. “Heh, I guess so… Dad.”


End file.
